Raven's Battle
by midnightsky7077
Summary: Robin and BeastBoy are captured By Madame Rouge and a mystery villain. It's up to Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg to save them. Can they save the titan boys before they are brainwashed into becoming evil...FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first story! I hope you all like it! Please no flames!**

**I tried my hardest on this one! Enjoy!**

**I do not own teen titans, fairly odd parents, Ben ten, Rugrats, Powerpuff Girls, any of the other shows in here, or Tara strong….she is her ****own**** person.**

It was a nightmare of oatmeal………and macaroni and cheese……….and a fairy baby………..and a bunch of other random stuff. But that's getting ahead. Why don't we start from the beginning.

It all started in a place we all know and love, titans tower. It had been a normal day, fighting crime, relaxing, playing video games. But there will be only one person from here that this story will revolve around…..Raven.

The sun started to set in the auburn sky, wisps of condensation floating around the sphere of light. The last of the sun's rays reached across the water of a harbor, shining on a t-shaped tower.

Through one of the windows, you could see a girl. Her name is Raven. Raven happened to be watching the sunset I just described. Her hand rested on the window as a sigh escaped her lips. She was dressed in a blue sweatshirt, that was one size too big, but she liked it like that. She had blue jeans covering her lower half, and blue slippers on her feet. Her purple hair was in a ponytail, swaying back and forth as she shook her head.

As she took her hand away from the window, she sensed someone at the door to her room. **A knock at the door**.

"Come in", Raven called. Beast boy walked into the room. The greenness of him had gotten familiar to Raven, and he had become a good friend of hers, though she wouldn't show any affection towards him.

"Hey", Beast boy whispered, "Robin told me to tell you that the movie is ready, and we're just waiting for you."

"Okay.", Raven whispered, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Raven, if you want to talk abou-."

"No.", Raven interrupted Beast boy. "I'm fine, Beast boy, just go to the living room, I'll see you there."

"okay." Whispered Beast boy., "oh, and call me BB."

BB walked out of Raven's room and headed toward the living room.

Raven, again, let out a sigh. Ever since she had killed trigon she had felt calm, yet sad. She felt that she was no use now since she had killed her father. The rest of the titans could handle everything else without her.

She felt calm because she had a fate that now could not be foretold. She was free to live her life the way she wanted to. And now she was past 16 years-old.

Raven closed her curtains, and exited her room just as the last rays of the sun melted down the horizon.

Raven had just reached the living room as the movie started. Tonight they were watching an animated movie called Hoodwinked. **(a/n: I personally love this movie, so don't laugh. -_-)**

As the beginning song started to play, Raven took a seat between BB and Starfire. BB looked like he was going to throw-up, since tonight was Star's movie choice, but Star looked happy with huge googly eyes as she watched the silly child's movie.

Halfway through the movie, the titans tower alarm went off. The titans all jumped off the couch, already dressed in uniform, except Raven. She was still in her comfortable attire. She was about to go change when Robin yelled, "Raven, it doesn't matter, let's go!"

Raven and Starfire, along with BB in the shape of an Eagle, took to the skies.

Cyborg hopped into the T-car, while Robin hopped on his motorcycle. They headed towards downtown.

Raven was the first to get there, followed by the rest. They were confused by what they were seeing. Madame Rouge was down in the street, walking out of a broken bank window. Just as she was about to run, Robin yelled, "Titans, Go!"

Raven created a tall wall of dark energy surrounding Madame Rouge, as Starfire threw blast after blast of bolts in her direction.

Madame Rouge dodged every bolt of green energy, and sunk down into the sewer systems at the edge of the street. None of them had seen it.

Raven let go of her strain on the energy wall and phased through the ground into the channels of sewer water.

Starfire blasted the ground and flew down next to Raven, followed by Beast Boy and Robin. Robin had ordered Cyborg to stay above just incase Madame Rouge came back up.

Starfire let some of her green energy surround her hand to give us all light. We looked around us, cautious, knowing the elastic lady could be anywhere.

Then a tidal wave of water came crashing down on Robin and Beast Boy. But then the water turned into a cage, and we soon found out that the wave had been Madame Rouge. The cage started to get smaller, to the point that robin couldn't reach his weapons and Beast Boy couldn't transform, because she would just adjust her hold on him.

The cage turned into two different hands, grasping the titan boys. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get free. Starfire and Raven were afraid to attack, for it could hurt the boys. Raven was about to whisper her chant in order to phase them through a portal, but a voice came from the shadows.

"say something or move one more time, and the boys will be hurt.", the shadow voice called.

"Who are you?", Raven asked. Silence. One more time. "I asked you who YOU WERE?!?!"

"calm down little girl.", the mystery voice said, just as black energy started surrounding Raven. "You know who I am, Raven."

Just as the voice finished that sentence, the mystery person stepped out from the shadows. Raven couldn't believe it, the villain working with Madame Rouge was…

**Did you all like the first chapter? Please review! No Bad reviews. I'm trying to get atleast 5 reviews before I continue the next chapter! Hope you come back to read the next chapter!**

**- Midnightsky**


	2. Chapter 2

**What happened**

**Yo people! This is the 2****nd**** chapter of my first story! Please review after reading! P.S.:This is now going to be in Raven's POV.**

**I do not own teen titans….got that, cuz I don't.**

As the shadows retreated from the face, Raven thought who she saw was an azurath temple guardian, and he was. One of the ones who had raised her, taught her all she knows, had been her family. His name was…

The thought was quickly pulled out of her mind, and she could no longer remember who he was. It was like trying to see through a thick, clear barrier, seeing the answer, but it being an inoticable blob.

As Raven was thinking about this, she was caught off guard with a heavy jab to her side. She didn't see who had done this, for she quickly fell to the water, the grime covering her eyes. There was one final blow to her back and….blackness.

I was surrounded by darkness, my head hurt, and I couldn't find the energy to wake up. My mind fluttered with images from the fight. They had entered the sewer system, Robin and Beastboy had been captured, the guardian walking out of the shadow's, and the last image was of Starfire, getting kicked by Madame Rouge. So why did I feel like she was in her own bed, when she should feel like she was soaking and stiff?

I decided to open my eyes, and I did just that. The site that I was seeing was…my own room. I sat up and got off my bed, realizing that I was dressed in pajamas. I walked out of my room, flinching, for the sound of the sliding metal door too sensitive to my ears.

I walked down the hall, then made my way to the kitchen. As I got closer, I could hear whistling, and for a second, I felt joy well up inside me. I started running towards the living room, hoping the person who was whistling was…

I burst through the door to find, not Beastboy, but Cyborg, frying bacon and cooking eggs, while whistling.

The joy inside of me faded, as the realization that guardo (this is what she had decided to call the mystery villain) still had her friends. This was all her fault. She had led them into the sewer system, and had been knocked out within two minutes of the capture. She had failed her friends, she…

Her train of thought stopped there when Starfire flew in from the open window at the front of the room.

"I could not spot robin or Beastboy anywhere", she sighed, "I even checked the system of grime and disgustingness from here to the Jersey of New." **(a/n: I really don't know how to make it sound like starfire speaking, so if anyone has any ideas, let me know!)**

"DAMNIT", Cyborg yelled, throwing the pan on the ground, breaking the happy aura and scattering food on the floor.

"We've searched everywhere", Cyborg whispered, his voice filled with grief. " If only I had gotten there sooner, I could have saved all of you…"

"Wait…", I hesitated, not sure how to continue. "What happened?"

"You see", Cyborg began, "after a while I got curious what was happening down there, so I jumped down to get a look. You were on the ground, and Starfire was being beatin up by Rouge. I was about to blast her when this strange monk guy raised his hand. I was like frozen in place. So he and Rouge ran off with Robin and BB. So after about five minutes, I could move again. I took you guys in hand, and got you home and in bed. Starfire was out for a day, but you raven, well, you were out for about five."

" five days…", I thought…but then another thought occurred to me.

"Cyborg, how did I get into my pajamas?", I questioned as a little anger mark appeared on my forehead, and black energy swirled around me.

"Well, Raven, let's be practical, you were sick, and I couldn't put you to bed soaking, a-a-a-a-and I changed Starfire too!" , you could tell Cyborg was scared, cuz he was sweating, and backing away from her every word he uttered.

" The difference is that you probably **wanted **to change Starfire…", I mumbled.

With that said, I levitated back to my room, layed in bed, and tried to get sleep.

AS I slept, I dreamed of BB. I could see him, in a cozy looking room, not like he was captured. But then every villain we've ever faced appeared in front of me as I reached for him. I tried to defeat them, but they just kept coming back, and then everthing swirled and I was facing my father with my friends at my side, reliving the past. Then I fell into a dreamless sleep….

I woke up, sat up straight, and ran to the living room, where I knew the other two would be, as I burst through the door, giving them surprised facec, I yelled, "Let's go save our friends!".

I levitated around the city, searching below for any clues left behind by the criminals. Cyborg and Starfire had gone to search the battle scene. I was sick of being worried. All I wanted was to find my friends, go home, and watch a movie. And that's coming from me.

We all searched for about 3 hours, and after that, we stopped for the day. I went straight to my room and layed in my bed, thinking about what was to come. I slowly drifted to sleep, and dreamed of nothing, only blackness, nothingness, and emptiness, and that's exactly how I felt now.

**Narrator POV**

Raven woke up slowly, hoping that the last few days had been a dream…and it had been.

She got out of bed, went to the kitchen, and had a great breakfast with her friends…not.

I wish I could say that without it being a lie, but I can't. Raven got out of bed, slowly parting her curtains, and looked out over the harbor.

It was raining, the cloud filled sky looking ominous in the distance, promising lightning later on in the day.

Raven got dressed in her usual attire, hoping that her friends would not se behind her forced calamity, and see her worry. She slowly walked to the living room, taking her time, like nothing had happened.

When she reached the kitchen, it was empty. Nothing was there except a note addressed to her. It said:

_Dear Raven,_

_Went to go find others, well, look anyways. We'll be back soon, and don't leave the tower. You looked harder than we did yesterday, and now it's our turn. I left some eggs in the fridge that you can warm up. See you soon._

_Cyborg…and Starfire_

Raven let out a long sigh. It looked like she was stuck in the tower…..or not. She didn't have to listen to Cyborg, she could just go search anyways. But if they happened to see her as she flew over them….she would be in trouble. There was only one thing to do.

Raven flew to her room, got out one of her outfits, same as always. Except this one was grey. They would have to look very hard to see her while she wore this. Putting the suit on, Raven thanked God it was raining today.

She put special boots on as well. They were like hiking boots, except they went up as far as her knee, and they were gray. She also put on grey pants, so that it would be harder to see her. Now that she was dressed completely in grey, she took off.

Raven had been searching for about an hour, and knew she should probably get back to the tower. But as she was heading towards the tower, she sensed a familiar presence. It was one of the titans, yet not Starfire or Cyborg.

She headed towards the person, and soon realized that they were not moving around.

The presence was coming from the pizza place, so she headed there, her cape flapping in the harsh winds.

As she landed on the sidewalk where the person should have been, the presence seemed to get even more familiar. She was about to search more, when all of a sudden something slammed into her, causing her to fly into the building across the street.

As she got up, her hand on her head, Raven looked over…and thought she was seeing things.

Standing where the attacker should be standing….was….. "Beastboy…".

As soon as Raven whispered his name, Beastboy lunged for her.

'_why would he do this, this has got to be a dream, or some clone…'_ but dhe didn't have much time to think, for he was only a few feet away, and she knew it was him. And then he was just about to make impact on her when………..

_To be continued…_

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter was a little messed up in grammar and all. Please review! I need reviews! If I don't have reviews, I might as well stop writing the story! Well, the next chapter should be up in a couple days, so come back to read it!**

**-midnightsky**


	3. author's note

**Hey every one, it's me! I just was thinking that I'm not getting many readers and reviews on this story, so I'm thinking of stopping it. It was my first one, but I'll probably do better. I'm working on chapter 3, but if it doesn't get enough reviews, it's ended. I except reviews from people without accounts too, so if u don't have an account, there you go. I also except criticism! I love it a lot cuz it helps! So please review, and I thank all of you who have reviewed once, and one person twice! Thank-you, and chapter two is coming tonight!**

**-Midnightsky**


	4. The dark figure

**Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter 3 for you! Hope you enjoy! And one more thing, I'm sorry to say that, if I don't get atleast 7 reviews for this chapter, I'm stopping the story… - _ -**

**So yeah, enjoy this possible last chapter……but I won't end it like a last chapter, of course there will be a cliffhanger, but then you will never know how it would have ended…ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

Beastboy was just about to make impact when…..there was a flash of pink light. As soon as the flash disappeared, the ground shook and a wall appeared in front of BB. He smashed into it.

Right when Raven started wondering what the heck just happened, a soft voice called out, "Raven, you okay?".

Raven looked up to see jinx, her pink hair flipping in the strengthening gusts of wind.

Jinx ran over to Raven, helping her up. "What are you doing here?", Raven asked, while dusting herself off. She had gotten used to Jinx visiting with kid Flash, but not by herself.

"I was heading to the tower to talk to Robin about titans north, when I saw BB attacking you. At first I thought he was going to glomp you, but then I realized that he looked kinda evil, so I sent a little gust of unluckiness his way.".

**(a/n: I made a titans south and north for this story. Titans south consists of Jinx, Flash, Argent, and Pantha. Titans north consists of Kole, Gnark, Jericho, Wildebeast, and see-more (I made him a good guy for this story). )**

"Thanks", Raven said, "But I think he's coming back…". And it was true. BB had transformed into a falcon, and was making a nosedive for them.

Raven had no time to think. She didn't want to hurt BB, but she couldn't let him continue this.

Just as BB was about to make impact, she released a force of black energy. It sent him flying at least 100ft. but that wasn't the end of it, because just as he fell, he got back up again as a panther, and pounced. This time, she focused on his legs, then sent a wave of dark energy towards them, causing him to trip midair. But again he got back up as something else and attacked.

For the next half-hour, Raven and Jinx took turns blocking his attacks. But he still didn't stop. The girls were getting tired, and they both knew they couldn't keep this up forever.

Just as it looked like they would faint, a huge amount of green energy bolts flew from the sky. Raven looked up to see Starfire, with Cyborg below her in the streets, looking shocked at who their opponent was.

Starfire didn't let up, though, even if it was BB. She kept on shooting at him relentlessly. After a while, BB retreated, but when I Starfire tried to follow, Cyborg called out, "No! let him go, we don't know if this is a trap or not." .

I looked in the direction BB was heading, and started to cry. She couldn't believe that BB could be even the slightest bit evil. And as she cried, it started to pour down rain, the perfect thing to disguise her sorrow…

Raven woke to the smell of pancakes the next morning. She was still shocked from yesterday, and tired from the stirn talk that Cyborg and Star had given her about not following rules.

Raven got out of bed and, dressed in her usual attire, headed towards the kitchen. If she was correct, Jinx wouldn't be there, for she had sensed someone leaving the tower in the middle of the night.

When Raven entered the kitchen, it was not Cyborg at the counter with breakfast ready, but Jinx. At this point she was confused.

Jinx explained to her that Cyborg and Star had left in the middle of the night to start searching for their friends outside of the city.

"WHAT?!?!", Raven yelled, dark energy flying around her in quick-moving whisps. "WHY THE HECK WOULD THEY LEAVE WITHOUT ME?!?! WHERE ARE THEY?!?!".

"well, I was told by them that I couldn't tell you…..", Jinx murmured.

"Tell me bitch or I'll send you flying from here to Japan!".

"Okay, okay!, they said that they were gonna go head north. They thought that since Rouge was in on this, that maybe they had better check the old base. So instead of taking the T-vehicles, cuz they knew that would make you curious, they decided to take a helicopter to Canada where titans North is, then use their T-ship…"

Raven couldn't believe this. Why would they just leave her here to do nothing? She knew what she had to do. She had to go after them.

"Move", Raven said, "I'm going after them."

"Raven, maybe you should think about this, I mean, they said you shouldn't come cuz it would be too much for you…..".

"Nothing is to much for me, after all, it's just another mission, and we titans are here to protect, not hide."

And with that said, Raven went back to her room, put on the same outfit she had on yeaterday, packed a bag, and took to the sky, looking for Star and Cyborg along the way.

The sky was still filled with grey clouds, so Raven was invisible while in flight. Every once in a while she looked down for Cyborg and Starfire, but never saw them. She was starting to get anxious, wondering if they had been captured, or worse, **(a/n: **_**Expelled!) **_killed!

**(a/n: sorry about the expelled thing, it got me thinking about the first harry potter book, when Hermione said "what if we had been killed, or worse, **_**expelled**_**." And if none of you have read Harry Potter, then sorry for the confusion, now back to the story!)**

But just as she thought this, a gigantic wave of green energy crashed into her at about 179 miles per hour. It was so strong, like a hammer bigger than titans tower, smashing down on her, that she fell to the ground.

But just as she fell, she got back up, and flew low to the ground, towards the center of the blast. She reached a clearing, and was confused. Fighting in the clearing was Cyborg and Starfire….v.s Cyborg and Starfire.

Starfire v.s Cyborg and Cyborg v.s Starfire. It was all a blur. She didn't know who was who. Until she looked closely. The phony Star had blue clothes, and the bad Cyborg had really dark blue mechanics. So Raven dove in to help.

Before Raven could stop, Cyborg yelled, "Raven, NO!!!!!!!". as soon as she entered the clearing, an evil Raven formed.

There was no time for explanations, for the evil clone advanced on her, making her fight.

Raven twisted, turned, dodged every attack, and attacked back, but with no results. Nothing was working.

Later in the fight, Raven figured physical attacks worked better, so that's what she did.

Every kick, punch, and jab worked more than the dark energy on the clone. But for some reason, the clone kept using energy. Raven saw an opening and delivered the final blow: a round-off back handspring to the face of her opponent. And that ended it.

As she looked around, she noticed her friends still fighting with their opponents. She swiftly levitated in between the two fights and released a blast of dark energy. And the battle was done.

**(a/n:sorry, people, I'm kinda too tired to do a real fight scene right now, but I promise a real one later in the story!)**

"…and so after a while we reached the clearing, and those freaky look-a-likes formed and attacked us.", Cyborg explained.

"Well, that's interesting, but we should all get some sleep….", Raven murmered.

"We all had a long day…".

"Good idea, my friend!", Star declared. "Have a night of goodness and dreams of sweetness!".

After that was said, they set out their sleeping bags and got some sleep……well, at least for a while……

The full moon flooded the forest in it's luminous glow. Stars shined here and there, while a breeze blew across the forest's floor. It was a beautiful night….too bad not one of the traveling titans would enjoy it.

Just as it seemed Raven was getting some sleep, she felt an extremely dark presence. It was coming from just outside their campsite. Raven slowly opened her eyes, waiting for what she knew was coming. And it did. The person jumped out of the bushes, aiming at Cyborg.

Just as he hit midair, Raven sat up and threw a sphere of black energy at the person. The sphere caught the figure inside it, while the thing screamed at her. This woke the others up.

We all slowly walked towards the sphere, and Raven made the wall clear, so they could see what it was.

As Raven looked at the thing, she almost threw-up……..

**Did you all like chapter 3 of the story? Sorry, it wasn't the best. I'm just so tired lately, so I'm gonna take a day off typing, if that's okay with you! Again, I'm sorry to say that if I don't get enough reviews for this chapter, the story will be put to a stop…SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-midnightsky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, school and all. Well, here it is!**

**P.S: I will be continuing the story from here on out! :)**

Inside the dark sphere of energy crouched Robin….well, at least something resembling Robin. Its face twisted into an agonized smile, while knife-sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight. Its body was gruesomely massacred into that of an unnoticeable zombie of their friend. It had one arm, and two legs, with a red demon's tail twisted from its body. Raven had seen things more disturbing, but it was different when the thing was one of your friends.

"What is it?" Starfire quietly asked, her hands trembling as they reached for Raven's shoulder.

"Some messed up experiment that roughly wandered onto our path….which means we're going the right way." Raven stated.

"Is this the real Robin?"

"No, Cyborg. This zombie has artificial life energy. Therefore, it has no heart, and I highly doubt they would kill their lab rats."

"What should we do with it?" Starfire asked.

"It's a bug." Raven stated, her eyes growing pitch black. She slowly started to close her hand into a fist. As her hands got closer to a fist the energy sphere grew smaller, and smaller. Then a fist was made. There was an agonizing screech, like nails on a chalkboard. A sickening crunch followed b a squelch silenced it all.

"And some bugs have to be squished."

**Starfire's POV**

The whistling wind would not allow me the close comfort of sleep. I tried singing the lullabies of my home world, but they could not fully grasp me into their waiting hands. The image of the robin-zombie floated around in my head. The most disturbing part was the part where he was crushed by Raven's energy. As she thought of this and other things the smell of burning wood wafted into her tent.

**(In the last chapter they just had sleeping bags, but I decided it better if they all had individual tents).**

It curled its long tendrils around her, lifting her from all of her thoughts. She flew out of her tent and saw one thing and one thing only; The forest was ablaze.

**This wasn't a very long chapter, but I have a really long one coming up next!**


End file.
